According to the prior art, to enable electronic devices to be capable of performing communication in various forms, the electronic device is equipped with a plurality of communication chips therein. In this regard, the communication chips are of two types, namely near field communication chips and far field communication chips, depending on the communication distance.
In general, near field communication refers to transmitting data for a short distance (for example, 10 centimeters˜10 meters), whereas far field communication refers to transmitting data for a long distance (for example, longer than or equal to 10 centimeters). Hence, when it comes to data transmission performed by an electronic device, near field communication requires less power than far field communication.
In general, near field communication involves creating a near field communication path by means of the contact of induction coils, whereas far field communication requires no contact but involves matching an electronic device with another electronic device which serves as the destination of the data being transmitted.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a device that overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.